blacknwhitefandomcom-20200215-history
Alice Flareborne
Aliciara Flareborne, (otherwise known as 'Arisiiara/Arisu Furea') is the co-proprietor of Alice-Sellie Munitions, and one of the main protagonists during the first half of Black&White up until the resurface of JKirk Empire after it's initial defeat. She has made numerous appearances afterwards compared to her older twin sister's lack thereof and then eventual increase. =Background= Within near the exact middle of December, Selena was born, with Alice along with her, to her parents, Patchouli and Snipes. During her time at the mansion, it was said that she was fond of reading books, but not as often as her mother. And wanted to have more of a time playing with her siblings and parents instead of going through education, saying that "Such a life would've been boring if I weren't able to be a kid..", likely noting that if she wanted to chase excitement, her father would've brought her with, but she refused from her attachment to her mother. It's likely that aside to her older sister Tenshi, Sellie also knew of his leave, but likely thought that he'd come back. After being proven wrong from being abandoned, Sellie had gone with her sister to an unknown Inn guild to seek foster care, where she had read a dictionary on "All the fun bits and bobs that I could learn", after the guild's collapse at age eleven, the twins had to leave for unknown reasons, though according to Alice, it was because the Inn was in danger and was burned down with little survivors. Though Sellie claims that it turned to a brothel, and after an angry man had a dispute with the brothel's owner, he had burned the place down afterwards. Which makes it likely that the Inn was bought out, and the guild had left, where a new owner had then taken over, or it turned into an Underground guild of Prostitution. Living for one year by themselves out in the streets, Alice had a role reversal with her sister, now being the one caring for Selena. Having stolen a kitchen knife from an unknown butchery, Alice had killed seven men total with it in protection of herself and her younger sister, she had also turned into a cutpurse and a thief. It is then speculated that not only they used their remaining funds to live, but they had lived off of stealing as well. They are found in November by whom would be their brother, despite Alice's dislike of him initially due to being one of the people that caught her during her attempted pickpocketing, Sellie managed to calm her sister down and asked their brother to forgive them, which he in turn did, albeit, begrudgingly. After finding similarity in looks, as well as stature, and even species. The three came up with a theory that they're all siblings. And would later head off back down to Hell. Alice had little to no trust of everyone in Hell, thinking it's a literally bad place until she saw the circle of Makai, and was amazed with it's architecture. After being guided by what would then become Alice's familiar, they have made their way to the citadel. It was then proven from them to possess the power of a witch, as well as a few grimoires, they are said to be the offspring of a founder of Trinity, or maybe even two. After Trinity had caught wind of this, the three had then been promoted to the rank of Warden. Another significance of their birthright was the marks that all the siblings had, albeit, Selena and Alice's were made by Solar. It's said that during Alice's ritual went fairly well, but she didn't entirely like having scars and tattoos over her back and shoulders. After using funding from Trinity, Solar had put Alice and her sister into Engineering and Chemistry school classes, where by then, through the course of time spent in three years, both Alice and Selena had founded their own weapons manufacturing guild, which made customized weapons for their contractors. Alice is shown to live in her workshop instead of the Orihara Hotel for the most part, though she's known to have her own room, having shared it with Sellie, though has used the room more often than Sellie had. It's known that Alice, like her sister, was also not present during the events of Route X and has still been working, it's known that after the timeline has been destroyed, she has went back to visiting dimensions on her own. Now allowed to go anywhere she wishes from a deal that she has made for her Niece. She gets to go wherever she wants in exchange for Sake getting a mass-produced anti-ship weapon. =Personality= (The rest will be worked on shortly) =Weapons= *Knowledge Comet is the name of Alice's bow. It's a transform bow capable of shifting between a shortbow and a longbow form. And when in shortbow form it can be used as a sword, allowing for Alice some manner of means to defend herself close ranged. Originally, the bow had heavier gears and pulleys for the use of this method, but since then the gears have been lightened, and the pulleys had became nonexistant. Similar to Sellie's crankshaft on her own rifle, Alice had a lever which, when cranked into place, allows for conversion between the two methods. This lever was then fixed in another, later revision to where Alice can freely shift the bow using merely magnetism. The bow itself lacks a string, and instead conjures a phantasmal string made of her arcane aura: This allows Alice to never worry about a lack of a bowstring unless she's in an anti-magic radius. **The bow uses black arrows with custom-made broadhead arrowheads. Amongst other weapons Alice possesses, is a tanto knife, and an assortment of explosive packages (maximum of three on her person at any given time.) which she can throw freely or tie to one of her arrows and fire. It's well assumed that she ties the arrows via the wind, and not through actual string. =Abilities= *Being a Witch, Alice's magic reservoir is incredibly vast. This allows Alice to continuously use magic for enormously long periods of time, comparable to days or maybe even weeks. Her magic specialty is set in Storm magic, which allows for plasma and wind manipulation. Alice's control of magic is fluid and done in such an effortless state that it might not have been necessary to have given her her markings from her brother. The wind can rotate at such a high speed to where it can create blades of wind that can fine cut through the atmosphere - allowing it to cut cleanly through rock (although the pressure would cause the rock section to explode) and maybe even steel. Alice can also demonstrate the ability to shapeshift into the wind, causing a means to become lacking of a physical form similar to shadowforming: While also allowing her to travel faster. Whether or not she's capable of shapeshifting into other things is largely unknown. **Engineering wise, Alice has some knowledge on being able to fix vehicles if given the time. Her knowledge on electrical engineering in turn is explained to've brought the Magitek theory to Orihara, and is well assumed that if she took the time, she'd figure out such concepts. Amongst other skills include taming animals to the point where they become loyal pets, especially wolves (which make up the grand bulk of where she can go hunting). She's also capable of camping out by herself as well as tracking foes and prey - where Alice's skill in hunting is well regarded as second-to-none.